schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Noin Claude
Noin Claude (meist nur Noin genannt) ist ein dämonischer Antagonist aus der Manga- und Animeserie Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (dt. Jeanne, die Kamikaze-Diebin). Biografie Vergangenheit Noin war einst ein Mensch und der Geliebte der französischen Freiheitskämpferin Jeanne D'Arc. Da Gott trotz Jeannes uneingeschränkten Glaubens an ihn und trotz Noins Gebeten, dies zu verhindern, diese auf dem Scheiterhaufen hat sterben lassen, hat Noin Rache an Gott geschworen und sich dem Teufel (im Anime der "Böse König") zugewendet. Der Teufel schien von Noins Hass und Rachelust auf Gott begeistert, denn er hat ihn nach seinem (vermutlich selbst verursachten) Tod in einen Dämon verwandelt und mit diversen Kräften ausgestattet. Rolle im Anime Zu Beginn der 2. Staffel begeben sich Noin und seine dämonische Begleiterin Misto im Auftrag des Bösen Königs in die Welt der Menschen, um menschliche Opfer für die von ihnen mitgebrachten Dämonen zu finden. Zudem haben sie das Ziel, Maron/Jeanne aufzuspüren und anschließend zu schwächen/töten, da diese die Einzige Person ist, welche die Dämonen effektiv aufhalten kann. Um das Vertrauen von Maron gewinnen zu können, nimmt er an ihrer Schule die Rolle des neuen Geschichtslehrers "Hijiri Shikaido" an. Dieser neue Lehrer erscheint Maron sehr geheimnisvoll und merkwürdig. Er bringt ihr einen Brief von ihrem Vater aus Frankreich und schafft es so zum ersten Mal, ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen. Nachdem sie als Jeanne einen Dämon besiegt hat, wird sie von "Shikaido" bei ihrer Rückverwandlung beobachtet und befürchtet nun (unwissend, dass er in Wahrheit Noin ist), dass er ihr Geheimnis verrät. Im späteren Verlauf beschließen Misto und Noin, verschiedene Wege zu gehen, um Jeanne zu vernichten. Misto versucht es nach wie vor mit roher Gewalt, Noyne will über das Herz von Maron an Jeanne kommen und sie so vernichten. Noin setzt seine Taktik weiter ein. Er erschleicht sich das Vertrauen von Maron und schenkt ihr zwei Ringe: einen für sie und den zweiten soll sie Chiaki geben. Was sie auch tut, als Chiaki ihr seine Liebe gesteht. Später werden Maron und Chiaki von "Shikaido" "vermählt". Zen muss aufgrund eines Herzfehlers im Krankenhaus wiederbelebt werden und ist dem Sterben nah. Noin verspricht ihm ein neues Herz im Austausch zu Zens Seele nach dessen Tod. In Wahrheit setzt er ihm jedoch, wie sich später herausstellt, einen Dämon in sein Herz ein und die Voraussetzung für diesen Pakt ist, dass Zen keine Liebe und Zuneigung zulässt. Maron trifft erstmals auf Zen, als dieser versucht, aus dem Krankenhaus zu fliehen. Sie ist von seinem familiären Schicksal sehr bewegt, weil sie Parallelen zu ihrem eigenen Leben erkennt. Zwischenzeitlich taucht Misto bei Noin auf und fragt ihn, ob er diesmal Hilfe bei seinem Vorgehen bräuchte. Noin antwortet, dass er es alleine schaffen wird. Misto verschwindet, fügt aber noch hinzu, dass er sie jederzeit rufen kann. Maron unterdessen ist entschlossen, Zen zu retten, verwandelt sich nachts in Jeanne und begibt sich zu ihm ins Krankenhaus. Plötzlich taucht Noin auf und informiert Jeanne darüber, dass ihr "Schachmatt" Zens Tod bedeuten würde. Das Schicksal von Zen lässt Maron/Jeanne jedoch nicht los. Sie begibt sich erneut ins Krankenhaus und hilft Zne dabei, zu entkommen. "Hijiri Shikaido" taucht auf und fährt die beiden auf Marons Bitte hin zum Blumenladen von Zens Eltern. Während Maron draußen mit Zens Mutter redet, bleibt Zen im Auto. Shikaido verwandelt sich in Noin zurück, erinnert Zen eindringlich an den Pakt, den die beiden geschlossen haben, dass er ja keine Gefühle zulassen soll und fährt ihn zurück ins Krankenhaus. Zuvor sorgt Noin anscheinend dafür, dass der Dämon Zens Körper weiter in Besitz nimmt, was zu heftigen Reaktionen und einem entstellten Körper führt. Zen bleibt über Nacht im Krankenhaus, doch Noin "hilft" ihm wieder nach draußen, damit er an einer Brücke Suizid begehen kann und er seine Seele schneller bekommt. Jeanne gelingt es, die beiden zu finden und auch Chiaki (als Sindbad) schaltet sich ins Geschehen ein. Da Jeanne zunächst scheinbar nicht handeln will, befiehlt Noin dem Dämon ins Zens Körper, diesen komplett einzunehmen. Damit er nicht die Kontrolle verliert, versucht Zen, herunter zu springen, wird jedoch von Jeanne festgehalten. Jeanne zeigt Zen, was es bedeutet, wieder Gefühle zuzulassen. Er schlägt Noins Warnungen in den Wind und willigt ein, dass Jeanne ihr "Schachmatt" setzt. Zen kehrt zu seinen Eltern zurück und stirbt anschließend. Noin hat sich zuvor zurückgezogen: Da Zen durch das "Schachmatt" seinen Teil des Paktes vor seinem Tod nicht mehr erfüllt hat, hat er offenbar kein Interesse mehr an dessen Seele. Zudem hatte Noin mit seiner psychologischen Kriegsführung Erfolg, da Jeanne nun zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hat, in ihrem Kampf gegen die Dämonen versagt zu haben. Maron ist noch immer betroffen von Zens Tod. Misto bringt zwei Dämonen ins Spiel, die von Cherrys Eltern, einem Botschafter der UNESCO und seiner Frau, Besitz ergreifen. Während Jeanne gegen die Dämonen kämpft, versucht Noin, ihr Zweifel an ihrem Vorhaben einzureden, da diese beiden Menschen genau wie Zen sterben könnten, wenn sie ihr "Schachmatt" setzt. Misto regt sich darüber auf, dass Noin "sich schon wieder in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischt", was dieser jedoch ignoriert. Durch die von Noin gesäten Zweifel wird Jeannes göttlicher Schild geschwächt und Noin ist kurz davor, sie körperlich anzugreifen. Sindbad kommt jedoch zur Hilfe und so kann Jeanne die Dämonen doch noch besiegen. Misto und Noin ziehen sich zurück, werden jedoch zuvor noch informiert, dass die "Königin" zurückgekehrt ist. Noin gibt Maron schlechte Träume ein. Sie sieht, wie Jeanne D'Arc verletzt und verbrannt wird. Der Ritter sagt ihr: "Vertraue niemandem, nicht einmal Gott!" Als ihr Lehrer Herr Shikaido die Geschichte im Unterricht bestätigt und den Schülern erzählt, dass Jeanne D'Arc zwar Frankreich gerettet hat, aber an die Engländer ausgeliefert und zum Schluss als Hexe verbrannt wurde, werden ihre Zweifel immer stärker. Da Maron sehr wenig über die Geschichte weiß, glaubt Noin immer weniger, dass sie Jeanne D'Arc ist. Als Misto und Noin ihr weiteres Vorgehen im Kampf gegen Jeanne/Maron besprechen, zeigt sich Mistos Eifersucht gegenüber Noin. Misto ist wütend, dass Noin, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu ihr kein reinblütiger Dämon, sondern ein ehemaliger Mensch ist, zuvor (durch die unfreiwillige Hilfe von Zen) mehr Erfolg im Kampf gegen Jeanne hatte. Sie aktiviert in ihrer Wut ihre vollen dämonischen Kräfte, stößt Noin gegen ein Dach, bedroht ihn, sich ja nicht mehr in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen und fliegt davon. Noin bezeichnet Misto als "dummes Ding". Maron unterdessen ist durch ihre Zweifel geschwächt genug, dass Mistos gezielte Angriffe auf Jeanne fast erfolgreich sind. Misto macht alle Menschen zu Mutanten, die Jeanne ebenfalls angreifen und töten wollen, während sie selbst sich in einem öffentlichen Gebäude versteckt und durch den Verzehr ihrer dämonischen Bonbons stärkt. Noin versucht Jeanne dazu zu bringen, Gott in ihrer Verzweiflung zu verfluchen, dann hätte er ein leichtes Spiel. Nur mit Hilfe von Chiaki/Sindbad und ihrer Liebe zu Chiaki schafft sie es, Misto zu besiegen, welche eine noch stärkere Dämonenform annimmt. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hilft auch Noin ihr bei dem Kampf gegen Misto, denn er scheint nun doch überzeugt zu sein, dass sie wirklich Jeanne D'Arc ist. Noin verrät Jeanne, dass die Bonbondose die Quelle von Mistos Macht ist und Jeanne setzt die Dose Schachmatt. Die nun angeschlagene Misto verwandelt sich in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück und sinkt zu Boden. Jeanne gibt Misto ihre Bonbondose zurück. Misto verschwindet mit der Warnung, dass Jeanne ihre Güte eines Tages bereuen könnte. Der Lehrer Shikaido (in Wirklichkeit Noin) macht sich wieder an Maron heran und nimmt sie mit in seine Wohnung. Dort erzählt er ihr die Geschichte von Jeanne D'Arc und ihrem treuen Ritter. Der sich in sie verliebt hat, aber Jeanne seine Liebe nicht so stark erwiderte, dass sie ihn heiraten wollte. Als Jeanne gefangen und verurteilt wurde, hätte er zu Gott gebetet, dass Er ihr helfen solle. Da Gott das nicht getan hat, hat er ihn verflucht und sucht nun die Wiedergeburt von Jeanne, um sie umzubringen und der Seele Ruhe vor dem verhassten Gott zu geben. Shikaido gibt sich erstmals vor Maron als Noin zu erkennen. Chiaki scheint das alles zu wissen und versucht zu verhindern, dass Noin Maron etwas antut. Er befreit sie aus den Fängen von Noin, aber sie werden von Dämonen verfolgt. Auch Noin folgt ihnen auf das Dach. Finn erscheint, völlig verändert, und sagt, sie sei der "gnadenlose Engel Finn". Chiaki versucht wieder, Maron nun endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber der Kampf gegen die Dämonen ist dann doch wichtiger. Finn klärt Maron auf, dass sie die ganze Zeit über eine Dienerin des Bösen Königs war. Als es Finn fast gelingt, Maron so weit zu schwächen, dass sie alles aufgeben will, erscheint plötzlich die echte Jeanne D'Arc und hilft Maron. Sie befördert Maron, Chiaki und Noin in die Vergangenheit, an den Tag vor ihrer Hinrichtung, und bestätigt, dass Maron ihre Reinkarnation ist. Noin will die echte Jeanne D'Arc anfangs retten, da er nun dämonische Kräfte hat, doch sie überzeugt ihn vom Gegenteil, da sie den Lauf der Geschichte nicht verändern will und schickt alle Beteiligten wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Noin scheint zunächst verschwunden. Marons Freundin Miyako, Tochter eines Polizisten, hat mitbekommen, wie sich Maron in die von ihr verhasste Diebin Jeanne verwandelt hat. Finn nutzt das aus, zieht Miyako auf ihre Seite und lässt einen Dämon von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Als Maron und Chiaki gegen Finn und die besessene Miyako kämpfen, taucht plötzlich Noin auf und opfert sich für Maron, indem er einen Angriff abwehrt. Trotz seiner bösen Taten bekommt Noin von Gott die Erlaubnis, sich der echten Jeanne D'Arc im Himmel anzuschließen. Noin überlässt den beiden den weiteren Kampf. Rolle im Manga Noins Rolle in der Mangavorlage unterscheidet sich in einigen Punkten von der im Anime: *Noin hat anstelle von Misto einen männlichen Dämon namens Silk als Begleiter, welcher eine heitere und weniger aggressive Persönlichkeit als Misto hat und der allem Anschein nach auch selbst keine Dämonen ins Rennen schickt. *Noin schließt keinen Pakt mit Zen und setzt ihm auch keinen Dämon in sein Herz ein. Zen ist hier lediglich ein Opfer eines regulären Falles von dämonischer Besessenheit, doch hält ihn auch hier dieser Zustand am Leben und Noin taucht auch kurz auf, um Jeanne davor zu warnen, den Dämon zu besiegen, da dies Zen das Leben kosten würde. *Als er Maron in Gestalt des Hijiri Shikaido in seine Wohnung entführt, versucht er nicht, sie zu töten, sondern sie zu entjungfern, damit sie ihre gottgegebenen Kräfte verliert. *Noin opfert sich nicht und bleibt nach dem Kampf gegen den Teufel scheinbar ein Dämon. Nachdem Maron und Chiaki ein Paar geworden sind, beschließt er, zusammen mit Silk, einfach auf die nächste Reinkarnation von Jeanne D'Arc zu warten. Persönlichkeit Noin hat eine charismatische Persönlichkeit. So war es ihm ein Leichtes, in der Gestalt des Hijiri Shikaido das Vertrauen von Maron zu gewinnen und Zen von einem Pakt zu überzeugen. Er scheint auch sehr nachtragend zu sein, da er Gott den Tod von Jeanne D'Arc, auch nach seiner dämonischen Verwandelung, jahrhundertelang nicht verziehen hat. Als er Maron in Gestalt des Hijiri Shikaido in seine Wohnung entführt und sich endlich als Noin offenbart, lässt er es sich nicht nehmen, wutentbrannt über Gott zu lästern und zu fluchen. Die Anfeindungen und das Misstrauen seiner dämonischen Begleterin Misto nimmt er jedoch stets recht gelassen und erklärt ihr (auf ihre Frage hin) bei einer Gelegenheit sogar, was das menschliche Gefühl der Liebe bedeutet. Trotz all der negativen Eigenschaften, die er im Anime zeigt, scheint er sich ein gewisses Maß an Moral bewahrt zu haben. So verrät er Maron/Jeanne im Kampf gegen Misto deren Schwachstelle und beschützt sie und Chiaki später vor einem Angriff von Finn und der besessenen Miyako, indem er sich opfert. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Teleportation': Die Fähigkeit, willentlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und wieder zu verschwinden. Im Anime konnten er und Misto zudem innerhalb von zwei Energieblasen in die Welt der Menschen reisen. *'Flugfähigkeit': Die Fähigkeit, sich frei innerhalb der Luft zu bewegen. *'Schweben': Die Fähigkeit, der Schwerkraft zu trotzen und in der Luft zu stehen. *'Gestaltwandel': Die Fähigkeit, das eigene Erscheinungsbild zu verändern. Noin benutzt dies, um die Gestalt des Geschichtslehrers "Hijiri Shikaido" anzunehmen, damit er in der Welt der Menschen nicht auffällt und sich das Vertrauen von Maron/Jeanne erschleichen kann. *'Chronokinese': Die Fähigkeit, die Zeit anzuhalten. Im Anime benutzt Noin dies, um Zen im Krankenhaus seinen Handel vorzuschlagen und ungesehen von den Ärzten einen Dämon einzusetzen. *'Dämonenbeschwörung': Die Fähigkeit, niedere Dämonen herbeizurufen, welche seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Im Anime benutzt Noin dies, um Zen im Zuge ihres Handels einen Dämon in sein Herz einzusetzen. *'Transformation': Die Fähigkeit, die Gestalt seiner Körperteile zu verändern. Im Anime benutzt Noin dies, um seinen Arm bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten in ein Schwert zu verwandeln. *'Traum-Manipulation': Die Fähigkeit, die Träume schlafender Personen zu manipulieren. Im Anime benutzt Noin dies, um Maron Alpträume von der Hinrichtung/Verbrennung der Jeanne D'Arc zu schicken. Galerie Noin 28-1.jpg|Noin und Misto kommen in der Welt der Menschen an Noin 29-1.jpg|Noin, in seiner Tarnung als Geschichtslehrer Hijiri Shikaido Noin 29-2.jpg Noin 29-3.jpg Noin 29-4.jpg Noin 30-1.jpg|Noin erschleicht sich das Vertrauen von Maron/Jeanne Noin 30-2.jpg Noin 33-1.jpg Noin 33-2.jpg Noin 36-1.jpg Noin 37-1.jpg|Noin bietet Zen einen Handel an Noin 37-2.jpg|Noin macht Misto klar, dass er diesmal keine Hilfe braucht Noin 37-3.jpg|Noin will Maron/Jeanne davon abhalten, einen "Diebstahl" zu begehen Noin 38-1.jpg|Noin erwartet Maron und Zen Noin 38-2.jpg|Noin erinnert Zen an ihre Abmachung Noin 38-3.jpg Noin 38-4.jpg Noin 38-5.jpg Noin 40-1.jpg|Noin schickt Maron Alpträume Noin 40-2.jpg Noin 41-0.jpg Noin 41-1.jpg Noin 41-2.jpg Noin 41-3.jpg Noin 41-4.jpg|"Hijiri Shikaido" gibt sich vor Maron erstmals als Noin zu erkennen Noin 41-5.jpg Noin 42-1.jpg Noin 42-2.jpg Noin Claude.jpg Noin Manga 1.jpg|Noin im Manga Noin Manga 2.jpg Noin Manga with Silk.jpg|Noin mit seinem Manga-exklusiven Begleiter Silk Trivia *Noin Claude basiert möglicherweise auf der realen Person Gilles de Rais. Dieser war ebenfalls der Geliebte der Jeanne D'Arc und wurde nach deren Tod zu einem Satanisten und Serienmörder. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Satanist Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Anarchist Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Verhandler Kategorie:Liebesdieb Kategorie:Unsicher Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Spion Kategorie:Böse vs. Böse Kategorie:Misshandler